Shivas (surname)
Shivas is supposed to come from Chievre in Belgium, and started off as 'De Shevez'. The spellings vary: Chevez; Chivas; Schives; and every permutation you can think of! Most settled on 'Shivas'. The old Barony of Shivas is in Tarves - the House of Shivas is still there. They were, originally, Anglo-Norman barons. In 1360 in the Parish of Tarves, John Shivas, proprietor of lands there, had a son, John. In 1393 John was granted safe conduct to travel to Oxford to study. This John de Schevez was Clerk to King James 1 (1406-1437). In 1478, John de Shevez's younger son William Schevez became Archbishop of St Andrews. He was a brilliant scholar who was educated at Louvain under Spricus the Astrologer.He studied Theology, Astrology and Medicine. The Shivas family also had lands in Fife. In 1450 the House of Shivas was built by Gilbert Gray and the Barony passed out of Shivas hands, till eventually, in 1467, it was resigned to the Gordons of Huntly. Aberdeenshire Shivases are all supposed to descend from these Shivases. Three distinct groups settled in Carngall, Longside; Dudwick, Ellon and Stuartfield, Old Deer. John Shivas was born: c 1712 Old Deer, Aberdeenshire,Scotland married Margaret Beattie who was born c 1719 Aberdeen,Scotland. Records are found in BIFHS-USA Guide British Isles Research National Inventory of Documentary Sources in the United Kingdom and Ireland 0.036 British Film Institute. Microreproduction of original inventories housed at 127 Charing Cross Road, London. NIDS FICHE # FHL FICHE # 0.036.083 ::Compiled and annotated by Karen thompson (nee Shivas) They had a son John born at Old Deer, Aberdeenshire, Scotland. Records Extracted from microfilm copies of parish registers on film nos. 0993348, 0102519 Scotland, Aberdeen, Newhills John married around 1761 and had a son John born in 1763 and christened on 1 Dec 1763 at Newhills, Aberdeen, Scotland. Records are found at International Genealogical Index v5.0 British Isles Film. On 28 September 1793 at Fyvie, Aberdeen, Scotland, John (1763) married Sarah Cruickshank who was born on 26 Aug 1767 at Daviot, Aberdeen, Scotland. Records are to be found at International Genealogical Index v5.0 British Isles They produced 3 known children.. all born in Mackieshillock, Fyvie, Aberdeen, Scotland. :1/ Sarah was born 29 Sep 1794 and died 25 Dec 1870 in the Village of New Deer :2/ William was born 5 Jun 1796 and died 10 Mar 1884 at Stuartfield, Old Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland. William was laid to rest at the Old Deer Parish Cemetery in Scotland. He was a Shoemaker and a Public House Keeper :3/ Elisabeth was born 29 May 1798. :Sarah (1794) married on 10 Dec 1811 at Old Deer,Aberdeen,Scotland Andrew Law, who was born c 1790 and hailed from Scotland. They produced 2 known children.. ::1/ Katherine who was born on 23 Aug 1813 at Stoneybank, New Deer, Aberdeenshire, Scotland and ::2/ Andrew who was born c 1815 at New Deer, Aberdeen, scotland. :William (1796) married twice. His first marriage was on 1 Aug 1817 to Janet Reid, who was born 22 May 1796 at Old Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland. (His 2nd marriage on 17 Aug 1852 in Old Deer, was to Jane Cadger, who was born 29 Jun 1829 at Fyvie, Aberdeen, Scotland: no children.) :William and Janet produced 8 children ... ::1/ John, who was born 16 Feb 1818 at Oldmaud, New Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland and died on 9 May 1902 at 45 Charles St, Aberdeen, Scotland. John, like his father, also had 2 marriages. ::He married firstly on 5 Jan 1840 Mary Littlejohn (1816-?)|Mary Littlejohn]] who was born 2 Oct 1816 and christened 6 Jul 1818 at New Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland. John and Mary produced 10 children. :::1/ William was born on 3 Aug 1840 at Stuartfield and he died somewhere in South Africa. :::2/ Ann Bathia was born on 9 Feb 1843 at Stuartfield and died on 9 Nov 1932 at 212 William St, Ashburton, New ZealandShe married a Benjamin Yeoman 2/6/1860 and had a number of children one of whom was a Mary Ann Yeoman who married a chap MAnson who died soon after then a Jonas Oberg from Norway. :::3/ Jessie 'Janet' was born 24 Oct 1844, christened 24 Nov 1844 Stuartfield and died 13 Oct 1929 at her daughter Margaret's home in Auckland, New Zealand. :::4/ John was born on 5 May 1847, was christened on 6 Jun 1847 at Stuartfield :::5/ Margaret 'Maggie' was born in 1849 at Hophillock, Old Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland and she died on 5 Aug 1939 at Dunedin, Otago, New Zealand. :::6/ MaryAnn McLeod was born c 1851 at Stuartfield and died 22 Apr 1951 at Hawera, New Zealand. :::7/ James was born on 8 Apr 1853 at Stuartfield and he died on 8 Nov 1934 in Christchurch, New Zealand and was buried on 11 Nov 1934 at the Sydenham Cemetery in Christchurch, New Zealand. :::8/ Benjamin was born on 5 Nov 1855 and died 9 May 1856 at Stuartfield. :::9/ Mary was born 25 Mar 1857 at Stuartfield and died on 3 Sep 1886 at Merton, Otago, New Zealand. :::10/ Ambrose was born 7 Jan 1859 and died the same day at Old Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland. ::John (1818) 2nd marriage was on 4 Feb 1862 at Gallowhill St. Fergus, Banff, Scotland to Agnus 'Amelia' McDonald who was born in 1823 at St Fergus, Banff, Scotland and they produced 2 known children. :::1/ George who was born 12 Nov 1862 at Stuartfield, Old Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland and :::2/ Andrew who was born 24 Jul 1866 at Montrose, Forfar, Angus, Scotland. ::2/ William Reid was born on 4 Oct 1819 at Oldmaud, New Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland and he died 3 Jun 1892 at 114 Leslie Terrace, Aberdeen, Scotland. William (1819) in turn, had 2 marriages and married firstly on 4 Oct 1840 at Fraserburgh, Aberdeen, Scotland - Elizabeth 'Betty' Crawford who was born c 1820 in Scotland. William and Elizabeth produced 2 children.. :::1/ Margaret who was born 20 Aug 1843 and :::2/ Andrew who was born 3 Aug 1845; ::both were born at Fraserburgh, Aberdeen, Scotland. ::William's second marriage was on 12 Nov 1847 at St. Andrew's Chapel, Aberdeen, Scotland to Christian Young who was born c 1820 in Scotland. They produced 8 children... :::1/ John Born 1847 at Aberdeen,Scotland and died 19 Dec 1906 at the Aberdeen Royal Infirmary :::His usual residence was 18 Summerside Road, Aberdeen. Marine records show that he was a cook and steward aboard the "Thrift", a coalboat. His official Merchant Service number was 118183. Extract of death notice reads "John Shivas, widower of Ann Drummond Wishart, died aged 58 in hospital. Cause of Death was Cerebral Hemorrhage". :::In 1881 he was a Stewart aboard the Vessel "Fountains Abbey" as stated on the 1881 Wales Census: ::::Occupation: Seaman ::::Name: John Shivas ::::Age: 33 ::::Estimated birth year: abt 1848 ::::Gender: Male ::::Where Born: Aberdeenshire, Scotland ::::Civil parish: Vessels ::::County/Island: Glamorgan ::::Country: Wales ::::Street address: "Fountains Abbey" ::::Condition as to marriage-Married. ::::Occupation-Steward. :::::Source information: RG11/5286 Registration district-Cardiff. Sub registration district-Cardiff ED, institution, or vessel-Fountains Abbey Folio-207 Page-8 GSU Number-1342272 1881 British Census Vessel "Fountains Abbey" Census Place Cardiff St Mary, Glamorgan, Wales Family History Library Film 1342272 Public Records Office Reference RG11 Piece / Folio 5286 / 207 :::C.B. FRANKS Other M Male 40 Philadelphia (For), United States Mate :::David RICHARDS Other M Male 40 Newport, Pembroke, Wales 2nd Mate :::John SHIVAS Other M Male 33 Aberdeen, Scotland Steward :::John GRANGER Other M Male 42 Cork, Ireland Boatswain :::Carmelo CARMELI Other M Male 23 Malta Cook :::Paulo AZZOPARDI Other M Male 40 Malta AB Seaman :::Charles WILSON Other M Male 37 (For), Sweden AB Seaman :::Robert OLSEN Other M Male 32 (For), Norway AB Seaman :::Charles DE PRETES Other M Male 40 (For), Belgium AB Seaman :::Ralpho NAPONLY Other M Male 46 Malta AB Seaman :::William ROWLAND Other M Male 28 Ireland AB Seaman :::Samuel BELL Other M Male 29 Jarrow On Tyne, Northumberland, England 1st Engineer :::Harry PERKINS Other M Male 28 Swansea, Glamorgan, Wales 2nd Engineer :::W.D. YOUNG Other M Male 20 Newcastle On Tyne, Northumberland, England 3rd Engineer :::Vincezo MILLES Other M Male 32 (For), Austria Donkeyman :::SHIPS IN PORT AT CARDIFF. GLAMORGAN 1881. :::Vessel: "Fountains Abbey" :::Henry EMERSON M 35 M Boston, Lincoln, England Fireman :::William TURNER M 27 M London, Middlesex, England Fireman :::Michael MILLET M 24 M Liverpool, Lancashire, England Fireman :::Hugh STANTON M 31 M Ireland Fireman :::Thomas C. NEWTON U 14 M Hartlepool, Durham, England OS :::Edwin CLARK U 11 M Hartlepool, Durham, England Passenger :::C.B. FRANKS M 40 M Philadelphia (For), USA Mate :::David RICHARDS M 40 M Newport, Pembroke, Wales 2nd Mate :::John SHIVAS M 33 M Aberdeen, Scotland Steward :::John GRANGER M 42 M Cork, Ireland Boatswain :::Carmelo CARMELI M 23 M Malta Cook :::Paulo AZZOPARDI M 40 M Malta AB :::Charles WILSON M 37 M (For) Sweden AB :::Robert OLSEN M 32 M (For) Norway AB :::Charles DE PRETES M 40 M (For) Belgium AB :::Ralpho NAPONLY M 46 M Malta AB :::William ROWLAND M 28 M Ireland AB :::Samuel BELL M 29 M Jarrow On Tyne,Northumbs 1st Engineer :::Harry PERKINS M 28 M Swansea, Glamorgan, Wales 2nd Engineer :::W.D. YOUNG M 20 M Newcastle On Tyne,Northumbs. 3rd Engineer :::Vincezo MILLES M 32 M (For) Austria Donkeyman :::2/ William was Born in 1849 and his occupation was a Boot Closer. Records in International Genealogical Index v5.0 British Isles :::3/ Andrew was born 30 Jan 1856 at St. Nicholas, Aberdeen, Scotland, and his occupation was a Plasterer. Records found in International Genealogical Index v5.0 British Isles Batch No: C111681 Dates: 1855 - 1867 Source Call No: 6035516 REGISTER Type: Film Register of births, marriages and deaths of Scotland compiled by British Reference of the Family History Library, Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Salt Lake City, Utah Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Family History Library (Salt Lake City, Utah) (Main Author) Typescript. Register pertains to index, 1855-1955, and certificates 1855-1875, 1881, and 1891. A guide to Family History Library film numbers for the civil registration certificates of Scotland.You can use the register by turning to the county. These are listed alphabetically. Find the parish number in the listing at the beginning of the county. Turn to the event year and find the parish number in that year. The microfilm number for the certificates is identified across from the parish number. Scotland - Civil registration - Inventories, registers, catalogs Call Number - Location 941 V2 - FHL BRITISH Reference 941 V2 copy 2 - FHL BRITISH Reg Table Books/Monographs (With Fiche) Publication 1987 219 p. 941 V2 Also on microfiche. Salt Lake City : Filmed by the Genealogical Society of Utah, 1988. 3 microfiches ; 11 X 15 cm. - FHL BRITISH Fiche [ 6035516 ] Photocopy of original. Transcript written 1940. With: Register of the Rev. John Macmillan. Scotland - Church records - Indexes 941 V2p - FHL BRITISH Book Publication Edinburgh : Lorimer & Chalmers, 1908 135 p. 941 V2 Register of the Rev. John Macmillan : being a record of marriages and baptisms solemnised by him among the Cameronian Societies by John Macmillan ; edited by Henry Paton Macmillan, John (Main Author) Paton, Henry (Added Author) Photocopy of original. With: Index of the register of Rev. John Macmillen of marriages and baptisms solemnized among the cameronian Societies, 1706 to 1751, as edited by Rev. Henry Paton, M.A., and publish in Edinburgh in 1908 / by S. Helen Fields. Includes index. Publication Edinburgh : Lorimer & Chalmers, 1908 iv, 82 p. 941 V2 Also on microfilm. Salt Lake City : Filmed by the Genealogical Society of Utah, 1961 on 1 microfilm reel ; 35 mm.-FHL BRITISH Film [ 277980 Item 2 ] :::3/ Ann was born 20 Mar 1823 at Stuartfield,Old Deer,Aberdeen, Scotland :::4/ Jane was Born 29 Mar 1858 at Saint Nicholas,Aberdeen,Scotland. :::5/ Eliza was Born 15 Nov 1861 at Saint Nicholas,Aberdeen,Scotland. Her occupation was a Machinist :::6/ George was born 13 Aug 1864 at Saint Nicholas,Aberdeen,Scotland. Occupation was a Boot Closer :::7/ & 8/ James and Robert Carter were Twin brothers Born on 12 Jan 1867 at Saint Nicholas,Aberdeen,Scotland. ::3/ Andrew born 11 May 1821 at New Deer, Aberdeen, Scotland and died 17 Jun 1908 at 1 Iowa Place, Forres, Morayshire, Scotland also had 2 marriages. On 14 Nov 1842 at Longside, Aberdeen, Scotland, he married Ann Sangster who was born in 1819 and christened on 12 Jun 1819 at Longside, Aberdeen, Scotland. Together,they produced 6 children... All of whom were born at Upper Crichie, Old Deer, Aberdeenshire, Scotland: :::1/ William was born on 30 Jun 1844 :::2/ Andrew was born 7 Jan 1846 and died at Old Distillery Burn, Urray on 11 Mar 1898 :::3/ Mary Ann was born on 6 Mar 1848 :::4/ John was born 27 Mar 1850 :::5/ Janet Reid was born 16 Mar 1852 and died at Tileswood Cottage, Culloden, Inverness, Scotland on 17 Aug 1881 :::6/ James Sangster was born on 6 Jun 1854